


Benediction

by Sherlocksdressinggown (Bradspyjamas)



Series: All the B's - 221b Johnlock ficlets [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Angst, Complete, M/M, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:23:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bradspyjamas/pseuds/Sherlocksdressinggown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Post-Reichenbach 221B drabble because sometimes you need all of the angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benediction

_Sherlock:  
_  
Watching him walk away from me is the hardest thing I've ever done; far harder than jumping off a building.  
  
Because now I know.  
  
Know what was going through his mind as he watched me on that roof; desperate to stop me doing the one thing that would break his heart.  
  
I don't blame him.  
  
I just wish I'd granted him that miracle at the graveyard.  
  
Maybe, just maybe, if I'd found a way then, this wouldn't be happening.  
  
I call out, voice cracking on his name as my first tear falls.  
  
He doesn't stop.

 

 _John:  
_  
Walking away from him is the hardest thing I've ever done; far harder than watching him jump.  
  
Because now I know.  
  
Know what was going through his mind as he stood on that roof; desperate to keep the one person he couldn't stand to lose alive, no matter what the cost, no matter if it broke their heart.  
  
I don't blame him.  
  
I just wish I could find a way to tell him why.  
  
Maybe, just maybe, if I was as bright and brilliant as he is then I'd have realised sooner, had time to plan and this wouldn't be happening.  
  
I hear him call, voice cracking on my name and my eyes fill.  
  
I don't stop.

 

 _Mycroft:  
_  
I watch.  
  
I pray for benediction.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first venture into Sherlock fan fiction and my first post on AO3! I'd love some constructive criticism please.  
> Cross-posted to Livejournal & Fanfiction.net


End file.
